Kiss Me
by Nicolet
Summary: Short fic on kisses between Genos and Saitama for OPM Week.


"Say Genos," Saitama slurs, and he stumbles a little as the world spins around him. Genos quickly rushes to his side and holds him, and Saitama sighs against the warm solid bulk of the cyborg.

His core is humming and Saitama rubs his face against the metal plates, wondering if this heat that he feels solely comes from Genos, or if it's spilling from within him as well.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" Genos asks worriedly, and this disciple of his worries far too much! Saitama is definitely feeling alright. Especially now that there's two Genos wobbling in front of him.

"There's two of you!" he exclaims, and laughs as he tries to point at the other Genos.

"No there isn't," Genos says, and he sounds confused.

Saitama squints, and the two Genos morphs into one. "You're one again!" he giggles, and Genos frowns. Saitama's not that drunk, he wants to tell Genos, but that conversation never goes well.

"Sensei, please you need to rest!" Genos says, and he's pulling Saitama towards their futon.

"No Genos," Saitama says, and he's staring at Genos' red lips. It's beautiful, that cupid's bow perfect, and his lips are so supple, and it's slightly wet, and Saitama just stares at how luscious it is.

"I want to kiss you," he declares, and he watches in fascination as Genos turns a deep bright red. Saitama loves it when Genos turns red, he doesn't know how it works, all this robotic mechanical things, but he's glad that Dr Kuseno decided to add his small human aspect of it to Genos' system.

"Sen-sensei!" Genos splutters, before dragging Saitama roughly towards the bedroom. "You're drunk sensei," Genos says and he firmly pushes Saitama down to the futon, trying to get Saitama covered with the blankets. Genos is still blushing, and he doesn't want to look Saitama in the eye.

That must be fixed.

Saitama flails around. "No!" he says petulantly, pouting. Doesn't Genos see how kissable he is? That must be it, Genos must have not realized how delicious his lips look. Genos can't stare at himself each and every moment of the day after all, he doesn't see what Saitama sees.

Genos keeps trying to pin Saitama down to make him stay in bed, and Saitama's had enough. He pulls Genos down with him, till he falls on top of Saitama.

"Oomph!" Genos lets out as his chest presses against Saitama, and Saitama's heart is beating so fast, he's sure that Genos can feel it. Genos' weight feels comfortable, and he's like a warm cat that's crawled into Saitama's bed. His core is whirring about, and it feels like vibrations from a purring cat.

"Sensei," Genos whispers, and Saitama feels such a fondness for the cyborg that he wraps his arms around Genos, hugging him tight, and he doesn't want to let go. Genos stills, and Saitama sighs in contentment. He likes this, he likes Genos being so close to him.

Saitama pushes Genos off him then, and Genos jerks back, looking guilty. He's trying to scramble away from Saitama, but Saitama's hold on his shoulders prevents him from getting up.

He stares at Genos, their faces so close to each other, that he can see Genos' beautiful lashes curling over bright amber eyes. Genos licks his lips, and Saitama's eyes follows the movement, the swipe of it, and he _wants._

"Hey Genos," Saitama says, and he feels more sober than before. He runs a thumb over Genos' lips, and Genos simply breathes, watching Saitama with wide eyes. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, and before Genos answers, Saitama pulls Genos down into a kiss.

Genos moans, and Saitama licks into his mouth, devouring every bit of Genos. It's slick, wonderfully hot, and Saitama's burning up. His brow furrows as he tries to take in more and more of Genos, concentrating on kissing him, biting those lips, sucking him in. His tongue is trying to mark Genos from the inside, and it slides against Genos' tongue, and it's so wet, and delicious.

His fingers reach out, and run past strands of Genos' hair, and he tugs ever so gently, and Genos lets out a moan, wrenching away from Saitama. Saitama closes his eyes, and he's panting.

"I'm sorry," he says then, "I didn't wait—"

He presses his forehead together with Genos' and his eyes open to see Genos staring at him as if he's the one that has lit up the sky with stars, and hung the moon just for Genos.

Genos licks his lips again, and says, _"Please."_

Saitama's body heats up, and they close the small distance between them with more sharp kisses, kisses that are open-mouth, with saliva trailing down the sides, as they try to consume each other. His hands are tracing Genos' back, and the metal's burning up that he can feel his palms stinging.

"Ah!" Saitama cries out when Genos pulls away just to bite at the juncture of his neck hard. It's hard enough to bruise, and Saitama needs.

Saitama jerks against Genos, his entire body tingling and aching for more. _Greedy for so much more._

"More Genos, more. Kiss me," Saitama says hoarsely, his throat dry. "Kiss me," he repeats, his voice cracking with desire.

He traces Genos' swollen plump lips with his thumb, and Genos stares at him heatedly. His lips are so soft, and they're beckoning, they're calling out to Saitama.

"Yes sensei," Genos says, and his voice deepens with lust.

This time Saitama's the one that blushes from the look that Genos gives him, as if Genos is about to devour Saitama, as if Saitama's the prey and Genos the predator but those thoughts quickly disappear the moment Genos kisses him again.

 _Ah!_

In the morning when he finally wakes up and remembers the night before, Genos will be looking at him worriedly, as if wondering if Saitama will change his mind and declare that he doesn't like guys that way just like before. Saitama only runs his fingers down Genos' hair, nails biting into the metal scalp a little, tugging on the blonde hair to tilt Genos' head back and claim his lips in another kiss.

And every morning after that Saitama will greet each day with a kiss from Genos, and a smile as bright as the sun.

And every night after that.. It ends with bruises, and claw marks down metal plates, with broken bits on the floor, and multiple visits to Dr Kuseno for repairs unrelated to fights.

Kisses, for the rest of their life.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

"Sensei, please don't drink without me by your side again," Genos says sternly, and Saitama frowns.

"Why?" he asks, unable to comprehend why Genos is telling him that.

"I don't want you to be intoxicated by alcohol and kissing someone else other than me," Genos admits, and his face is red, lips turned up in a pout.

Saitama smiles. "Alright Genos," he says. Genos smiles, his face brightening up with those simple words and Saitama's heart swells with happiness.

He doesn't tell Genos how Fubuki had tried to get him drunk so that he'll eventually gain the confidence to confess to Genos. He had spouted off how he was dazzled by Genos, and she had gotten so terribly bored by his cowardliness that she had spiked his drinks and food.

Saitama grabs Genos' face with both hands, pulling him down for another soft, sweet kiss.

"There's no one else for me but you."


End file.
